Pokemon Would You Rather
by Lugia Master lvl100
Summary: Me and my friends kidnap some Pokemon characters for a game of Would you Rather Pokemon style
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Kidnapping players

**Hey everyone Lugia Master lvl100 here making a Pokémon would you rather story with my friends Aiden and Roman who are Pokémon fans just like me and we planned this out before I started typing so please enjoy.**

**Also here is the attack commands "BOTH ATTACK", '**One attacks'

"Hey everyone Donny here, your powerful host and I like to introduce my friends who will be helping me with something… special." I said suspiciously. "Hello, the three of us are well known Pokémon trainers with an idea, an idea that we are putting into work." "We call it"… we paused for a second then we screamed "POKEMON WOULD YOU RATHER." Oh I forgot to introduce Roman. He's not as experienced as me and Aiden, But he's… getting there."

"We have to uh… go get the contestants." Roman said. "Ready." I said. "Were gonna hypnotize them when they get here right?" Aiden asked. "Defiantly." I said. "Good." Roman said. "Everybody ready?" I asked. "Yeah." Aiden and Roman said. We all threw out our Pokémon and sent out one of our physic type Pokémon. I had mega Mewtwo Y, Aiden had mega Mewtwo X, and Roman had Alakazam. We all teleported to where the people were and we went on from there. I went to Kalos to get Ash, Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont. Aiden went to get May, Max, Harley, and Drew. And Roman went to get Misty and Brock, so let's show the kidnapping.

"I'm getting tired so let's take a nap." Ash said. "Sure I'll help with that." I said then hypnotized them. "I got Ash and his kalos companions." I said into Roman and Aiden's holocasters. Roman hid behind a cloaking device with his mega Alakazam. "Ash got his third gym badge and is on his way to his fourth." Brock said. "Did he say anything about me?" Misty asked. "Uh… no." Brock said. "Like were back." Daisy said. Before Brock could begin flirting with Misty's sisters Croagunk used poison jab and dragged him away. Roman took the unconscious Brock and a now sleeping Croagunk to the stage. "I wish I could see Ash again." Misty said to her sisters. "I think I can make that happen." Roman said before hypnotizing them then taking them to the stage.

"I'm at Silver town guys." Aiden said into me and Roman's holocasters. "Ok is the Wallace cup over?" I asked. "No it didn't even start yet." Aiden said. "Well then you can do anything you want till it's over." Donny said. Aiden went to go train my mega Latios but Aiden didn't know he was being watched by May, Max, Dawn, Drew, Harley, Cilan, and Iris. All of a sudden I was calling him. "What's up?" Aiden asked. Hey I'm coming to Silver town because I haven't seen a Pokémon contest so I thought why not join you, so is it alright?" I asked. "No I'm fine with you coming, so when are you getting here?" Aiden asked. "Well by my speed I should be there in 5 minutes." I said. "Ok also mind doing a quick 1 on 1 battle?" Aiden said. "Sure see you in 5 minutes." I said. Aiden was about to walk back to my old hideout when I was at the Johto Pokémon League and fan girls were asking me to be there boyfriend and that is saved for another story (1), when all of a sudden a twig snapped and Aiden ran to mega Latios and flew up waiting for me and Soul silver my Lugia. "Darn I met the cutest boy ever and you just had to step on a twig Max." May said. "I'm sorry but isn't he meeting his friend by the lake?" Max said but continued. "So we can see him again." "Max is right." Drew said. "But the way that Latios looked it was a little strange." Iris said.

Me and Aiden landed by the lake near the hideout and were picking our Pokémon. I picked my Lugia Soul silver and Aiden picked his **shiny** Weavile Pinky. I got first attack. 'Aura sphere' (2) He dodged it. 'Dark pulse' I dodged it. "**GIGA IMPACT, SHADOW CLAW" **Both attacks hit and May, Max, Drew, Harley, Dawn, Iris, and Cilan show up in some bushes. "Nice going Aiden." I said. "Same to you Donny." Aiden said 'Aero Blast' It hits but Pinky used shadow claw to weaken it. Dark pulse It moved fast and struck Soul silver. "I think it's time, ready Soul silver." I said. It answered back telepathically. 'Aero…' (3) I didn't get to say it because Aiden said he heard something in the bushes. "Come on lets run to my hideout where we can take the short cut to the forest near the contest arena." I said. "Well what are we standing for, let's get moving." Aiden said. We ran to my hideout and took the secret tunnel to the forest near the contest arena.

"I can't believe we missed the ending to a perfect battle." Max said. "Let's get ready for the Wallace cup guys." Dawn said. Me and Aiden took our seats and when May went Aiden looked strange. His face was blushing and I could just tell his heart was beating fast then I realized he was in love and I chuckled a little bit then he stopped after I stopped. "Something funny?" Aiden asked. "Yea the blush on your face." I said. Then I notice that Cilan and Iris saw us but I thought why not let him talk to May. After round one we went to walk to my hideout but then we heard rustling then we ran in then I putted my Entei in the entrance for scaring them off. "You sure they went this way?" May asked. "I'm positive." Max said. "Hey look at that." Drew said. "I think this is the hideout they were talking about." Max said. Entei roared then scared them off then me and Aiden checked if the coast was clear. "Man that was close." I said. "Yea that was close, let's get some sleep." Aiden said. We went to bed but I told Roman we might be a little late.

The next morning we had some berries then went to our seats then watched May beat Dawn in the finals. We went to go to the front gate where I purposely put Mewtwo Y there. Before I could even tell him May ran up to us saying "Wait". "Hey Aiden right?" "Yes." Before May could say anything Mewtwo Y just instantly appeared and hypnotized them then sent them to the stage. "Why didn't you tell me Mewtwo Y was there?" Aiden said. "I tried to tell you but May started running to us before I even had a chance." I said. We teleported by Mewtwo X and when we got there everyone was in the seats and they looked like they just accepted what we were going to do. We both were confused and we thought May would kill us but she was just calm. "What took you guys so long to teleport to here?" Roman asked. "Let's just say I had to get something." I said as we got on the stage. "Ok did he tell you why you are all here?" I asked. They all said yes. "Roman we were supposed to tell them when we all were on stage." Aiden said. "Sorry, but I didn't tell them our rules." Roman said. "Ok let's just get this started, Ash first question is…

**Ok that's it for this story and if you saw things like (1) it's because if you don't know what it means.**

**(1)****I'm going to make a different story called: "My life before I met my friends", and yes I do make a hideout in it.**

**(2)****I know that Lugia can't learn aura sphere but that will be told in "My life before I met my friends".**

**(3)****The move I was gonna use will be told again in "My life before I met my friends".**

**To be honest I think I might do this later like make the first chapter for the New Year.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Cacturne of events!

**Hey guys Lugia Master lvl100 again here to bring you chapter 2 and the rules will be told and after this I might just show a preview of the story "My life before I met my friends".**

Previously on Pokémon Would You Rather: We teleported by Mewtwo X and when we got there everyone was in the seats and they looked like they just accepted what we were going to do. We both were confused and we thought May would kill us but she was just calm. "What took you guys so long to teleport to here?" Roman asked. "Let's just say I had to get something." I said as we got on the stage. "Ok did he tell you why you are all here?" I asked. They all said yes. "Roman we were supposed to tell them when we all were on stage." Aiden said. "Sorry, but I didn't tell them our rules." Roman said. "Ok let's just get this started, Ash first question is…

Ok back to the story.

"Ok let's just get this started, Ash first question is, oh shoot I forgot we didn't tell them the rules." I said. "Right so as you know your here for a game of Pokémon would you rather so here's a couple of the rules." Aiden said. "1 you must choose one or the other." Roman said. "2 we can fight when we ask you a fight related question with Pokémon we have or at the end of the day on the big screen right behind us." Aiden said. "Last one, if you don't answer you must do a task we got on the... we paused before we screamed "WHEEL OF DOOM." A big wheel rises behind the contestants table. "Any questions." I said. No one raised their hands.

"Ok so Ash would you rather have mega Salamence or mega Charizard X?" I asked. "Can I get a look at them and there types?" Ash asked. A picture of mega Salamence and mega Charizard X shown and there types. "Mega Charizard X. (1)" Ash said. "Next question, Brock would you rather stay with the eyes you have now or change them?" Roman asked. "I actually like these eyes." Brock said. "Yea right." Ash whispered to Clemont. "Ok Misty would you rather fight Lugia or Ho-Oh? Aiden asked. "I'd fight Lugia." Misty said. Before Misty said that I ran down a hall and climbed some stairs and putted on a Lugia themed winged jetpack. Roman pushed a button on a remote we use and a battle field appeared and a bunch of spotlights focused on me while I was wearing a teal T-shirt, silver colored trench coat, silver colored pants, silver colored shoes, and teal colored sunglasses.(2)

I flew around on the jet pack and did a few spins before I landed on the far end of it holding my Master Ball. (3) "What we did make it part of the rules and it was his idea." Roman said. "Fine I'll fight him." Misty said. "To be honest there's no way she's winning." Aiden said. "Go Soul silver!" I yelled while I threw my Master Ball showing my Lugia. "Go Starmie!" Misty yelled before she threw her Starmie out. "Just to make this fair you can use all your Pokémon and I'll only use Soul silver." I said. "Sounds like a victory to me." Misty said. 'Hydro Pump' It hit but did little damage. 'Aero Blast' It knocked Starmie out and Misty sent out Gyarados. **"HYDRO PUMP" **My Lugia had more pressure so it hitted Gyarados. 'Thunderbolt' It knocked Gyarados out then Misty raised the white flag. "Told you." Aiden said

"Ok we have been arguing about one question and I think we finally found our answer, Ash would you rather kiss Misty or Serena." Me, Aiden, and Roman started laughing while Ash was frozen. "Spin the Wheel of Doom if you don't want to answer this or just answer it man." Aiden said. "Wheel it is." Ash said softly while Misty and Serena were blushing and hiding their faces. "And it's… Cactus Chase." I said. "Ok so where's the guy dressed up as a cactus?" Ash asked. "No you don't get it, you got to run through a maze of Cacturne while me and Aiden fire ice beams at you." I said. "You guys are nuts." Ash said. "Just stand over there." Aiden said. I pressed a button on the remote and the Cacturne field was up. Me and Aiden send out Latios and Soul silver.

"Ready, Set, Go! Roman said while me and Adien started firing ice beams. "I think it's time to add some pressure, Latios Mega Evolve." Aiden touched his Mega Glasses then mega evolved Latios and Ash was panicking. "Guys he's about to cross the finish line." Roman said. "Latios close range ice beam." Aiden said then froze Ash. "Ok can someone get him a towel, some soup, and a fire." I said while laughing. "Now you know what are Wheel of Doom can get you." Roman said.

"Ok guys can you two go show them to their rooms because I got to plan something." I said. "Sure, Ok." Aiden and Roman said. They showed everyone but May and Misty to their rooms. "So where do you guys sleep?" Misty asked. "Well we put up signs to know who's rooms it is but yours are numbered." Aiden said. "Um Aiden I counted the spare rooms and were one short." Roman said. "Well doesn't Donny have a spare room in his room?" Aiden asked. "No he turned that into his "think" room last week." Roman said. "Ok so who gets the room and who sleeps in who's room until we make a new one?" Aiden asked. They played rock paper scissors and Misty got the spare room and May had to sleep with Aiden. "Aiden and Roman can I see you guys at the stage." I said into our ear pieces. "What is it?" Aiden asked "Well I was picking out our next kidnaps and here's who I got…

**(1) ****I don't even have to explain this one**

**(2) ****That is what I'll be wearing in "My life before I met my friends".**

**(3) ****That is what I caught Soul silver in.**

**Ok so now you know how we punish people and that we are kidnapping more contestants so please review and please if you want to give some would you rather questions for us to answer you can as long as me and my friends are willing to. We will also have a Christmas special but there's no would you rather questions and just a Christmas party and a mistletoe scene but for who and I will upload it on Christmas.**


End file.
